gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Therrin Poole
Therrin Poole is the current 2nd Captain of the Royal Enochian Guard. He is the first person to have been born in The Pit to be appointed to a Captain's position within the guard. He is an NPC, though is frequently mentioned by other Enochians in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Kellan Lutz. Appearance Immediately, upon seeing him for the first time, one can assume Therrin is in the Guard. All 6' 5'' of Therrin is in perfect shape from years of physical conditioning. Broad shouldered and almost always in his all-black Guard's gear, he does come across as a force to be reckoned with. His features are relatively handsome, yet his brooding presence may be off-putting to some. Most noticeable about him are the various scars on his forearms - These are from blocking blade-hits with his arms, a bad habit of his. Abilities Like most nephilim, Therrin is pyrokinetic. However, Therrin is unique in that he has a secondary elemental ability as well - geokinesis. This means he is able to manipulate rock and similar geological structures. When combining this with his pyrokinesis, Therrin can actually create lava... Something he doesn't do often, but this is still an impressive skill that can be useful if the situation calls for it. He is also considered to be one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in Enoch and frequently competes in underground boxing matches for the hell of it. Character Therrin is often described as an open-book. He does not believe in secrecy and has vowed to always be honest with people, even if it means telling someone an unpleasant truth or offering up opinions that are not necessarily popular. For this reason, it takes a certain kind of person to be his friend. Most of his friends are other men, as they do not seem to be as sensitive toward his lack of censorship, but many of the female members of the guard have learned how to put up with him over the years . Given where he grew up, Therrin isn't well educated in the slightest. He does not try to pretend to be any more intelligent than he is naturally, though what he lacks in book smarts he makes up for in 'real world experiences'. He has a lot of common sense and uses this to create his own brand of logic which many don't quite understand, but admire anyways. History Therrin doesn't remember a lot about his childhood and probably for a good reason. He was born in quite possibly the worst place in the world (Or at least, it is in Enoch). His mother was most likely a prostitute and his father was a former petty theif that had been thrown into the Pit for attempting to steal from the Royal Council. He does not believe he has any siblings or any living family members - something that does trouble him from time to time. His earliest memories are of him and several other children born in The Pit trying to pick-pocket nobles in the Summer Market. Life did not really begin for Therrin until he was 12 - One day, he overheard some member of the Guard standing outside the palace gates talking about how desperately the Guard needed new initiates. With the Mortal Mythical War long over and Enoch currently in a kind of golden age, many families had stopped letting their children join the Guard, though it was still a prestigious order. Starving and willing to do just about anything to get out of The Pit for good, Therrin put his name in for consideration. Two weeks later, he was moving into the trainee dormitories just outside the Palace. It was clear almost right away that Therrin was a good fit for the guard - he was a naturally gifted fighter and leader. The other initiates did not like him at first, finding his background as a street thief in The Pit very off putting. He was constantly teased for being so thin and being something of a teacher's pet. All of this only motivated him to push himself - Therrin began to train vigorously and spent hours working out every day. This did not go unnoticed by the Officers & Captains, and they were quick to assign Vivek Mehra to be his personal mentor. While Vivek did a more than decent job instructing Therrin on what it took to be in the guard, the two did not get along. Vivek, being from such a noble background, felt training someone from The Pit. Instead of growing bitter about this, Therrin only continued working harder. Upon graduating the Guard, Therrin was assigned to guard the Palace dungeons. Although this was not exactly a desirable or prestigious role, it was a difficult - especially because many of Therrin's former childhood companions were now filling the cells in those dungeons. As time went on, Therrin eventually moved up in the ranks of the guard and was eventually appointed officer of the City's Defense. He was named 2nd Captain of the Guard in 2113 by the current 1st Captain and good friend, Cassandra Morgan. Category:Characters Category:Enochians Category:Celestials